The Bad Ending
by Kyrie-the-leveller
Summary: 26 possible ways in which Strawberry Panic may have come to a bad ending, one for each episode. Angst and Tragedy within! Please read and review.


Episode 1 – Over before it started.

The towering figure of the church shone ahead of her, the twilight reflecting from its walls like a halo. Nagisa had decided to spend some time exploring her new home before returning to her dorm room, and found herself amazed by the beauty and majesty of the place.

The 14-year old transfer student detected movement to her left and turned to find herself amazed by another kind of beauty. The tall silver-haired woman who had captivated her attention suddenly disappeared behind a hedge, apparently without having noticed her.

"It's that girl…", she spoke out loud, breathless at the momentary sight of the beauty. Quickly making up her mind she called out "Please wait!"

After a few moments of tense waiting he woman did not come back, so Nagisa gave chase. The small red-head hurried around the hedgerow and down the side of the school in pursuit as she saw the woman begin to descend the hill ahead of her. _I wonder how far she's going to go?_ She thought to herself.

Soon she found herself at the top of a flight of stairs winding downwards, the woman was nowhere in sight. Desperate not to lose sight of her she rushed forwards and in her typical clumsy fashion she tripped. Nagisa cried out as she tumbled down the stairs, pain assailing her body with each impact. She came to a stop several steps down as she collided with the rocky ridge around the staircase, her uniform tearing on a sharp fragment. Nagisa curled up in a ball as she waited for the pain to subside.

Page break here.

Shizuma heard someone cry out behind her as she reached the bottom of the staircase. There were many things it could be; one of her admirers following her, or maybe a girl becoming expressive during a make-out session. Shizuma stopped and looked back at the winding staircase. It was colourless, just like the rest of the world, ever since she had lost the thing most precious to her. A flash of red entered her mind as she recalled the lovely young girl she had met earlier that day. It was the first time she had seen any colour in 2 years. If she was as she suspected, a transfer student, then she would have the opportunity to get more acquainted with her soon. She would have to greet her Etoile after all, and she would give her a greeting she would never forget.

But for now she needed some time alone. Miyuki was searching for her and right now she needed to escape her responsibilities as Etoile. Hanazono Shizuma turned away from the staircase and continued towards her tree by the lake. The twilight ahead of her appeared grey as it turned to night.

Page break here.

As the pain faded away Aoi Nagisa attempted to rise to her feet. As she attempted to place her weight on her left ankle white hot pain spread up through her leg. After taking a few moments to allow the pain to fade she examined her ankle. _Probably only a sprain, but I won't be able to run after her like this_. She looked towards the darkness at the bottom of the stairs. _Wait, darkness?_ Nagisa frantically checked her watch to see that it was already 5:59pm. Even if she had sprinted at full speed it would've taken at least 15 minutes to get back. Panic gripped the small girl as she began to limp back up the stairs. _What should I do? If I'm this late on my first day at such an important school I'll surely be expelled!_

Nagisa hurried as quickly as her battered legs would take her, the majestic figure of the church now loomed ominously above her as if to judge her. And judged she would be.

Page Break here

Ahead of her was the Strawberry Dorm. Nagisa stopped by a nearby lamp to check the time. 6:56 pm her watch read. Nagisa attempted to supress the dread she found rising in her as she looked ahead, and saw something that made her blood run cold. A stern old woman with a look of fury on her face was striding towards her, her expression telling her that she was in more trouble than she ever had been in her life. The woman swiftly took hold of her upper arm in a vice-like grip and pulled her in the direction of the dormitory building. Pain shot through her legs as she struggled to keep up with the woman's stride, fear keeping her from letting out so much as a whimper of pain.

As they reached the gate Nagisa saw Tamao-chan and a blue haired, strict looking girl waiting for them. As they approached the woman spoke to her in a curt tone without stopping.

"Miss Rokujo, please call the others back from their search."

"At once sister Mizue." She replied as she began to walk along behind them.

Nagisa felt terror begin to grip her. _Others? Does that mean a search was sent out because of me?_

As they entered the building ahead of them the girl called Rokujo turned and passed through double doors in the side of the hall, closing them behind her. Students who were gathered in the hall parted and began to whisper and stare as Nagisa was pulled between them in humiliation. They ascended the staircase and turned down a corridor before finally entering an office.

No sooner had they entered than sister Mizue slammed the door behind them and turned towards her, her face twisted in anger. As she began to shout at her it was not long before the 14-year old was reduced to a terrified sobbing wreck. In her hysterical state she caught only parts of the old woman's speech.

"…think we run things like those public schools… police searching the town… over 800,000 yen… complete and utter disgrace… disregard for the traditions of this fine establishment… dishevelled state of your clothes… no decency"

Eventually sister Mizue calmed down and sat behind her desk as Nagisa looked down at her feet sobbing quietly, watching as her tears fell upon her worn shoes. After a few minutes she got a hold of herself and slowly looked up at the old lady. She was staring past her, a look of thought and concentration upon her lined face.

"I'm sorry." She spoke in a timid voice. The old woman broke out of her thoughts and fixed her with a death glare which nearly had the red-head sobbing again. After a few more moments sister Mizue spoke again.

"It is clear to me you have no respect for the rules or traditions of this academy. If you are sorry for anything it is that your behaviour is neither accepted nor tolerated here. If given another chance you will only further sully the reputation of Astraea hill. You will have to pursue your delinquency elsewhere."

Nagisa stared in shock. She felt like she was trapped in a nightmare. The whole situation seemed so surreal to herself, like reading a familiar childhood fairy tale only to be horrified as it took a dark turn and ended in disaster. Sister Mizue opened her mouth to speak again and Nagisa suddenly threw herself to the floor and begged pitifully.

"Please, I'm so sorry." She sobbed. "I was so careless, I was clumsy, I didn't mean… I'm sorry…"

The authoritarian continued to speak in her controlled tone, apparently oblivious to her regret, "Your relatives will be contacted. You will be allowed to stay in the dormitory until they arrive to remove you from Astraea Hill. Until then you will stay in a teacher's dorm. You will be escorted to the hall to eat at separate times to the other students. You will remain confined to your room for the rest of your time."

The old woman stood and walked past her towards the door, snapping at her as she went. "Get up girl, you're making a fool of yourself."

Nagisa quickly jumped to her feet and turned as the door was opened. She felt like there must be something she could say to make things right, to earn another chance, and that she had to say it before she left the room or her chance would be forever lost. But the more she struggled to think the more her mind remained a blank, and sister Mizue was frowning at her in impatience. Aoi Nagisa slowly, regretfully stepped past her and out of the office.

Page break here.

"Did you hear? The transfer student was expelled on her first day!"

"How could I not hear? Sister Mizue's shouting could be heard from the other side of the dorm!"

"Yeah but she didn't say she was expelled, maybe she'll just be disciplined."

"No way, I was in the courtyard outside, the girl begged as sister Mizue expelled her."

_So, that was how it was_? Hanazono Shizuma was surprised, but only slightly. The girl had a free spirit, she could tell that immediately upon seeing her, though she had not expected her to get expelled so quickly. _Still_, she thought, _it's a pity_. A part of her wondered if that girl was the key to escaping from the spiral of despair she was trapped within, or just another toy she would've used to fill the emptiness inside her and discarded just as quickly as she was seduced. _I guess now I'll never know._

The silver-haired beauty looked across the room. Girls sat gossiping in delight at the misfortune of another, their voices all sounded the same. The fire crackled at the far end of the hall, its flames were grey, neither warm nor cold. _Since when, I wonder? Since when did the light leave my world?_

Page break here.

Suzumi Tamao stood at the window of her room, overlooking the entrance to the strawberry dorm. The cute red head, Nagisa-chan was making her way down the driveway, escorted by Sister Mizue as if she were a dangerous criminal transferring prison. At one point she would've laughed at the irony of that, whether or not her Nagisa-chan realised it they were prisoners on that hill, not only restricted in where they could go but also in how they could express theirselves. It would've been tragic to see that girl's spirit supressed.

Tamao had tried to reason with Sister Mizue but to no avail. Mizue had a strict reputation, believing in a zero tolerance approach that had earned the school it's brilliant reputation. The students of Astraea hill had been raised from an early age in good manners and etiquette by their wealthy families, Nagisa was an outcast and, in sister Mizue's opinion, too wild and feral to be tamed.

At the gate below Nagisa was transferred from Sister Mizue to an average looking red-haired lady. _That must be the aunt she spoke of_. Nagisa stood beside her, her eyes downcast in shame. I suppose Sister Mizue is right though, she thought, you don't belong here. This place would just crush your amazing spirit Nagisa, and I was selfish for trying to keep you here.

Tamao watched as Nagisa entered a common looking car which began to move, slowly at first, picking up speed to a steady pace. She turned around and began to move toward the door from her dorm room when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. The blue haired girl looked solemnly upon the diary on her desk and thought back. She had bought the diary several weeks ago when she had been told that her dreams had come true, she would soon have a roommate. That night she had been unable to sleep, thinking of all the things she would do and how she would make a good impression. She worried she was over-preparing but purchased the book anyway, which would contain all the important information about her new friend so that she could commit it to memory.

She placed her small, slender hands upon its cover and opened it, a cute drawing of a happy, pretty girl on the first page. When she had first seen her she had thought it was too good to be true, she was exactly her type as well, it had seemed too good to be true! Well, she thought bitterly, now I know not to be so foolishly hopeful. She released her grip on the diary, letting it fall into the bin beside her desk. House-keeping was today and one of the new girls would be cleaning her room. Tamao did not wish to be here when she came, it would only serve to remind her how truly lonely she was.

As she stepped out of her room she consoled herself. Only 3 more years to go, then I will finally be free of this cage and can put this miserable chapter of my life behind me. Maybe I can even contact that girl when I do. Suzumi Tamao knew that even without her diary she would never forget Aoi Nagisa.

Page break here.

The car was silent except for the crunch of gravel as they drove down the entrance path from Astraea hill. Her Aunt was not angry or disappointed in her and had consoled her as she explained her story. She had gone quiet as she Nagisa stared out the back window as the academy grew smaller in the distance, the red-head found herself thankful for the silence she had been given. As the car carried her away she found herself wondering about the tall, white-haired goddess. What was her name? Why was she so sad? Why had she tried to kiss her? Was she even real or a figment of the lonely imagination of a child abandoned by the two people who meant the most to her in the world?

As the vehicle descended the hill Nagisa looked away. The time to look back at what might have been had passed. Now she had to look forward. She looked out the windscreen ahead of her, the ocean shining in the distance. Her destiny was not at Astraea hill, but it reminded her that there are many beautiful places in the world, perhaps the destiny that awaited her was greater than the one she left behind.

"Farewell", she whispered.


End file.
